Gameplay
This page is all about how the game works. This information is based on actual gameplay and the game data files. ** = needs to be changed Story You have just jumped out of school and want to start working at a container terminal as a junior clerk. you go to work on your bike every day dreaming about entering the gates at the terminal with your Ferrari. This is where you set your new life goal to become a terminal manager. That means you will have the highest responsibility at the terminal. for each 3 stages you finish you get a new position within the company to finally rise the final position, Terminal Manager. Building** To be able to build any other buildings on an island, player must build a warehouse first. Buildings need to be unlocked before a player can build them using the building menu or action buttons (e.g. farmfields when a farm is selected, from blueprints stored in warehouse, after copying the building icon to action bar or right-click menu). Unlock conditions are very diverse and include: faction options, number of inhabitants of a particular population level, research, etc. All buildings need to be within influence radius of either warehouse, depot or city center. Different buildings have different influence requirements (e.g. a farmfield must first be built within the influence area of its farm). A building is within the influence area of a second building, if the distance between their centers is smaller or equal to the influence radius of the second building (measured in tiles). Only flat areas of islands are suitable for building "normal" buildings. Only mine sites are suitable for building mines. There are several building types: * Production buildings * Public buildings * Infrastructure buildings * Military buildings * Energy buildings * Ecobalance buildings * Monuments * Ornamental buildings Logistics Each inbound and outbound vehicle is choosen by the player. The vehicles each have there own way of loading and unloading which is explained here. Vessels sequence: Vessels that are docked at the berth wil unload/load containers by STS crane. The cranes receive/deliver the containers from/to AGVs (automated ground vehicles). These AGVs are continiously driving from stack to crane and vice versa. At the stack the RMG crane load/unload the AGVs with containers from the stack. Truck sequence: Trucks enter the truck gate and get to loading area. Here the RMG cranes will take 1 container and put it onto the truck. The truck can also be loaded by Straddle carrier, reach stacker or STS crane depending on where the particular container is located. After loading the truck drives to the customs for paperwork and then leaves through the truckgate to its next destination. Train sequence: Trains enter the terminal by train tracks and stop at the designated train station. At the train station multiple RMG cranes will start loading and unloading the train. The containers are picked up from the train and directly stacked next to the crane. The container could also be delivered to an AGV if the container needs to be stacked elsewhere. Credits** Earned by taxes and trade, spent by building and maintenance costs. Global, absolute resource (for all islands, there is 1 absolute number that goes up or down on total maintenance costs per tick). Negative absolute credits prevent construction of new buildings. Goods** Goods are created by production buildings and trade (buys), and consumed by satisfying needs and trade (sells). Each good has its own storage slot, the storage capacity is universal (and island-bound). Island-bound, absolute resource. Can't be negative. Zero storage of a needed good has negative effect on the need's satisfaction and overall happiness of the population group that needs the good. Amount is displayed in tons ingame, in kilograms in data files.__FORCETOC__